


Slipshod

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [34]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bossy Ciel even when he's embarrassed, Cheeky Sebastian, I'm tired ok?, Idk tagging here, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Slipshod. Adjective. Careless, slovenly.He smirked. The young master looked hilarious, his clothes on in a slipshod fashion, his hair looking unkempt, and his shoes tied in a haphazardly way. Simply put, the Phantomhive earl looked like a child.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Slipshod

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear what have I done-

He smirked. The young master looked hilarious, his clothes on in a slipshod fashion, his hair looking unkempt, and his shoes tied in a haphazardly way. Simply put, the Phantomhive earl looked like a child. 

Rightfully so, Sebastian thought, almost snorting when Ciel crossed his arms and glared at him. 

"Did you not say that you wanted to dress yourself today?" the demon asked politely, hiding a smile at the embarrassed huff Ciel gave. 

"Fix this," he demanded, choosing not to answer Sebastian's question. Poor earl, he thought, chuckling lightly and stepping to him. He kneeled and caught the slight shift of Ciel's body stiffening. He dismissed it and started undressing him, starting with his shirt. 

He unbuttoned it without hurry, as the young master did not have anything that needed seeing to that morning. He was tenser than usual, the butler noted, slowing a little in his ministrations. 

His gloved fingers brushed Ciel's chest and the reaction was quite surprising. A small, quiet gasp left the boy's mouth. 

Sebastian stilled, looking up from his hands. Ciel's face was a pretty pink and was scrunched up with embarrassment and frustration. Sebastian's gloved hand still rested on his chest, and he noticed that the young earl was breathing quicker and his heartbeat was elevated. His eyes widened and he smirked victoriously. Oh, this was interesting!

"My, my." Sebastian leaned towards Ciel and practically purred in his ear. "This is a rather... pleasing development." The shiver he got in response was electrifying.


End file.
